Fablaine
by Princess Peachtree
Summary: Blaine will do anything to feel like Kurt is with him all the time. Set between Sexy and Original Songs. Slightly cracky, sort of humorous and very fluffy. Rate, review and, most of all, enjoy!


**This is quite cracky but much more fluffy. I had actually planned it to be more humour orientated but then it just became more and more serious. I was inspired by a comment made by my best friend about her shipping Blaine/fabric softener (we christened the shipping Fablaine with Kurt/moisturiser being Murt). It was funny so I just **_**had**_** to write this. This is set before they were going out and they were both in Dalton. For the purposes of this fanfiction, they are both boarders. Also, this is set between Sexy and Original Songs.**

**I've not been writing a lot so to anyone who actually alerts me, I am actually planning on doing way more writing after my exam and during my summer holidays so you'll be hearing more of me, hopefully!**

**I have another Klaine fanfiction planned in my head and it has a lot of fluff and a little angst so I would say it's everyone's cup of tea. Just to give you a briefing on it, it's Klaine meeting each other's parents. It should be good.**

**Word count: 1,338**

**Anyway, enjoy this crack!**

* * *

><p>To say the least, Blaine had been weird this past week. When Kurt called him, Blaine would always be doing history homework, but Kurt was in his class and knew they never got an essay to do every night! If Kurt needed to borrow something from Blaine, he wouldn't let him in his room but would slam the door in Kurt's face and get it for him. Kurt wouldn't mind if Blaine didn't want to hang out for a while but he was sure he caught a smell of lavender waft from that room, and Blaine never had flowers in his room.<p>

Of course, Kurt's first thought jumped to girls. He was _sure _they had already argued and made up over this. He was also sure they had established the fact that Blaine was gay. "100% gay," were Blaine's words. What could have changed Blaine's mind, _again_?

Kurt had a plan. It was sneaky and probably not very nice, but he just _had_ to know. If Blaine was bisexual, he would support him while Kurt himself got over his heartache. He had to support Blaine as a friend but to do that, _he had to know._

So, that's how he arrived outside Blaine's door with Wes and David by his side, ready to barge down the door. Kurt wanted to keep this clean but Wes and David had insisted on bringing silly string to attack Blaine with if he was actually going out with a girl (they forced all the details out of Kurt using a mixture of moisturiser torture and hairspray kidnap). They were 100% sure Blaine had a wild crush on Kurt but every time they mentioned it, Kurt just shook his head.

However, Kurt had brought the most important weapon; his kirby grips.

Kurt turned towards the two trouble makers with a troubled face, "Are you sure we should do this? It seems –"

"Necessary!" hissed David.

"Like the most clever plan ever made!" whispered Wes.

Kurt raised his eyebrows to the pair of boys, "Really, guys? You are horrible..."

"Yes, because it wasn't you who asked us to help you," David scoffed.

Kurt sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

Kurt put his mind back to his research via internet. How to pick a lock with only a kirby grip:

_Stick the hair pin in the lock with the upside-down "U" end in. With a very firm grip, slowly try to turn left until you hear a "click". If it doesn't work try again, or turn right._

This is what Kurt proceeded to do, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. His knuckles were bright white as he turned the kirby in the hole.

"Are you nearly done yet?" David whispered in to Kurt's ear, making him turn and smack David with the hand not gripping the kirby. However, he had no control over his other hand, which turned fully in the lock, unlocking the door. Kurt nearly fell to the floor so, in his haste to stay on his feet and not dirt his white jeans, grabbed the door handle to keep him up, which just fell down and opened the door.

When Blaine heard the click, he jumped to his feet and hid all the bottles as fast as he could, hoping to avoid too much teasing. He threw the first one under his bed and began to roll the second one under his wardrobe. If only he could hide his obsession a little longer –

"DAVID! For crying out _loud_!" Kurt screeched at the sheepish boy rubbing his neck and avoiding Kurt's death glare.

The three boys looked around the room until they spotted Blaine holding a see-through bottle with a suspicious purple liquid with quite a thick consistency inside. Blaine's face, however, was _way _more suspicious. He was blushing beetroot red and his eyes were wide as apples. He was bent over slightly, as if about to put something under his wardrobe...

"Give us the bottle, Blaine," Kurt said, smoothly and quietly, trying to coax it off Blaine.

Blaine jumped up and hid the bottle behind his back in sweaty hands, "What bottle?"

Wes began to approach Blaine, "C'mon Blaine, we aren't going to take it from you, we just want to see what it is. What are you hiding from your best friends?"

"Nothing, nothing! I swear!"

David followed Wes's lead and held his right hand out, "Blaine, you can't fool us. Just show us the bottle."

Blaine suddenly began to re-evaluate the situation. Yes, he realizes that he let himself get a little too obsessed for all the wrong reasons but he couldn't help himself! But how could he explain that without revealing that, perhaps, he had a teeny, tiny crush on Kurt?

Well, it was more than that but he couldn't say it out loud. I mean, you don't tell people you like them. It makes you look stupid. Everyone knows that.

"Could you two leave?" said Blaine, pointing to David then Wes. "I'd like to speak to Kurt. Alone, please."

Even though David and Wes shot unsure looks at Kurt, he nodded and the two boys stalked out the door and shut it but kept their ears up at the door to eavesdrop.

Kurt was waiting for Blaine to say something – _anything_ – about the bottle in his hand. Because Kurt could see what it was now and it seemed so unexplainable why Blaine would have a whole bottle of it. Kurt had never confided in Blaine as to which, well...

"Why do you have a bottle of my fabric conditioner?" said Kurt incredulously, unable to shut himself up longer. "It's good stuff, but..."

"I just missed you, alright?" Well, that was one way to stop Kurt from babbling nervously. Blaine moved to sit on the edge of his bed and Kurt joined him.

"Why? I'm here all the time." Kurt said more softly this time, rubbing Blaine's shoulder comfortingly.

"But... you're not. We've not hung out in weeks, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed. Before Kurt could contradict, however, Blaine continued. "I know I may have upset you with what I said about your sexy faces but I was wrong! I said all that crap for the team and I'm sorry! I should have looked out for you and it was stupid of me. You are my best and closest friend, no matter what Wes and David say and I don't want you to hate me!"

Blaine began to do something Kurt has never seen him do; cry. Moreover, he wasn't just tearful, he was sobbing. He held his knees close and set his forehead on top, hiding his face from Kurt. "Please... say something," Blaine croaked through his sobs.

Kurt jumped at the chance to, finally, make Blaine feel better, "Blaine, I'm always here, contrary to what you think! I'm just down the hall, and you don't need to buy a bottle of my fabric conditioner to..." Kurt refrained from saying _smell me_ as he didn't want to sound insensitive, "...feel like I'm here. I'll give you my clothes or bed sheets!"

"I have more than one bottle."

"...Why?"

Blaine let his legs drop to the floor and put on his serious face, ready to say something important, something he had feared for ages.

"In case you left here. Dalton."

Kurt felt very uncomfortable, and it was his turn to blush a beetroot red. He hadn't planned on telling Blaine he had been thinking about it for a while now. He had been missing his family more and more. Yes, he loved Blaine, but he has a feeling Blaine will never feel the same way and Kurt didn't think he could be surrounded by Blaine every day for much longer.

Although, Blaine had just done the weirdest thing, just to feel close to Kurt. Perhaps, finally, he was coming around.

"Blaine, whether I'm here or at McKinley, I'll always be with you."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with hopeful eyes and Kurt just prayed that finally, Blaine had fallen for him.


End file.
